sakifandomcom-20200214-history
Hayari Mizuhara
'''Hayari Mizuhara '''is a color commentator for the inter-high and a professional mahjong player. She is paired with an unnamed announcer. She is an active idol and talks in the third person. Appearance She has long dark hair and wears pig tails on the side with cute clips. She wears a frilly dress and has large breasts. Hayari bases her appearance off of childhood idol Mafuka Kasugai. Personality Hayari is an idol with a few personality quirks such as talking in the third person, typing out emoticon instead of words and ending some of her sentences with "Haya". It is revealed in Shinohayu that she didn't always want to become idol and thought they were odd. Playing Style / Abilities Speedy winning hands Plot Final Eight Arc She is formally introduced at the conclusion of the second round of the 71st Inter High answering questions with an unnamed announcer. When asked about her impressions, she mentions that she wouldn't want to face Usuzan High School. Hayari later appears together with Yoshiko Kainou after Sawaya Shishihara says that they plan to knock her down a notch. When Yoshiko asks her what's wrong, Hayari says that she has a bad premontion. Saki Achiga Hen episode of side A Introduction Arc Hayari was first mentioned as having attempted to recruit Harue Akado into her professional mahjong team instead of coaching the Achiga Girls' Academy mahjong club. Side Story of Saki: Shinohayu the Dawn of Age Hayari texts some of her friends and tells them to meet her at the mahjong bar Blitzstrom. When Harue appears both Hayari and Yoshiko are already at the bar. However, when Sukoya Kokaji arrives with Risa Noyori, she says that Hayari's message was vague and that she should figure and write it out like an adult. She then says that this is like a class reunion but Yoshiko tells her that they went to different schools. After they all sit down, she then asks everyone to play again like they did during their inter-high semifinals match. Defeat Arc Hayari appears during the finals of the 10th children's tournament and loudly greets everyone. After soundly defeating everyone, she thanks them for the game. Introduction Arc Hayari is briefly shown in pictures, having won the Matsue Children's Mahjong Tournament the previous year against Kanna Ishitobi. She is later shown in an interview before the start of the next children's tournament. Children's Tournament Arc She first appears catching a falling Shino Shiratsuki and asks if she is okay. When Kanna makes it known that she is there, Hayari is immediately surrounded by adoring fans. It is later revealed that she has made it to the finals fo the tournament. During the game she wins the first hand with a ron off of Shino worth 12,000 pts. She then goes back and forth with Kanna for the lead. She then notices that Kanna and Shino get along well with each other. Hayari then goes on to win the game and her second championship in a row. After the game she approaches Shino and tells her how much fun she had playing against her. Idol Arc Hayari is set to perform a mini-concert at a festival and runs into Kanna and Shino's group. After conversing with them for a bit, she thinks back to three years before she was an idol. Here she visits her sick grandmother in the hospital and buys her pudding. She then awakens to the sound of her grandmother coughing and gets the nurses. She then sits in the hallway and curses herself for falling asleep and wondering if her grandma is going to die. Suddenly she is approached by a women with a blank mahjong tile and then flips it to reveal a ''chun ''tile. After seeing Hayari's excited face, the woman walks away. Later, Hayari and her grandma leave the hospital and get something to eat. They then begin to talk about the mysterious women at the hospital and how much it cheered her up. After lunch, they stroll by a concert given by Mafuka. Hayari then says that Mafuka acting like that is weird and adults shouldn't be doing stuff like that and then remembers the woman from the hospital and says that she is way cooler. While on her way to a piano class, Hayari runs upon an angry man getting rough with a man. She then thinks that if she wants to be cool like the lady from the hospital she should try and stop him. Hayari then yells at the man to stop but he then turns his attention to her. However before he reaches her, Mafuka gets between them and stops the man from harming Hayari. When he leaves, Hayari begins to cry and Mafuka uses the same tile trick as the lady from the hospital to calm her down. After removing her hairpins, Hayari then realizes that she is the same lady in the hospital. Category:Characters Category:Professional players Category:Asakumi Girls' High School Category:Kitahori Elementary